harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Harper Gala
The entire Harper circle gets involved in a huge gala at the Copley Square Hotel as a fund raiser for the various homeless and advocacy organizations throughout greater Boston. Scene The Copley Square hotel. Everyone in the Harper circle is gathered at a huge talent show fundraising gala. The proceeds of which will be given to various homeless and victims advocacy groups throughout Boston. The families have shown their talents. But there is also a special dance with a seventies theme. Many songs from the seventies is playing by the family's DJ, David Macquarie. SHEILA: This is fantastic! Who came up with this idea? INDIA: I did, of course. DYLAN (grinning): And a very fantastic job of it as well! INDIA (winking): Thank you, dearest! I did have some help from Adrienne and Veronica. (Enter: Lady Josephine St. Claire. She is enthralled.) JOSEPHINE: The music brings back such wonderful memories. DAVID: Thank you, Lady Josephine. I had to go through a lot of archives to find the right music. JOSEPHINE: How far into the seventies? DAVID: Some late 60s through the late 70s as this is a Seventies themed gala. (Enter: Melanie and Mikayla. Brad is dancing with Jacqueline Haller.) MELANIE: This is fantastically planned. MIKAYLA: Ms. Harper did a fantastic job. JOSEPHINE: Speaking of Ms. Harper, I need to talk to her. I have some ideas for a party I want to give and she has some wonderful ideas too. (Josephine smiles and catches up with India.) MELANIE: She and Ms. Harper are good friends. SHEILA: Aunt India is great at meeting people and making friends. DYLAN: Look at the karaoke bar! (Everyone is astonished.) MIKAYLA: It's LILA! Who is she singing with? SHEILA: It is Anyssa! I never knew that she was into that! DYLAN: Our sister is full of surprises. She is very good at that. (Anyssa and Lila are singing Bosom Buddies from Mame.) ANNGELIQUE: They are doing wonderfully! JAMIE: They are fantastic! (Anyssa and Lila bow) WENDY: That was beautifully done, ladies. LILA: I have never done that in a long time! ANYSSA: I used to do karaoke when I would be back down in OKC on holidays. SHEILA: I remember that your parents told me that you were something else doing that. ANYSSA: I am going to get Dad for that! He said he would never tell! DYLAN: Aw, Anyssa. He was being kind. ANYSSA (grinning): Yes, he was. DYLAN: I don't think I could do Karaoke. My voice is not that good. SHEILA: Adam's is. Look at him! (Everyone looks agape. Adam is singing the theme from Love Story. He is looking right at Dylan as he is singing it. Dylan's face flushes as the entire company looks. Adam beckons his love to come to him. He does. Everyone in the ball room, family, servants, friends, business associates alike are stunned into silence, and even David is looking on. Aaron and Marta look on, as they remember the love they had, and even through their new living arrangements. Aaron is with a handsome guy he met at a business meeting, and Marta is with a man she met at the State House. Adam brings his Dylan to the stage and he then finishes the song, and gives him a passionate kiss.) DEREK: Wow! ASHLEY: This will assure the gala is bringing in the funds. JACQUELINE: I saw the totals. We're bringing in a boatload of funds for the advocacy agencies. CATHY: I talked with Jolie. She is on the phone banks, and she is bringing in the donations. ELLIE: I am quite proud of her. ANYSSA: So say we all! I got a call from Susie, and Mom and Dad. They are donating $5,000 each; and Susie is throwing some petty cash from Martin Industries. Jack has said he is donating $10,000 from his own fortune to our cause. WENDY: This is a SUCCESS! JOSEPHINE: Indeed! (The entire crowd celebrates such a resounding success. The scene fades!) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring India Harper Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah